Chapter 3: The Four Kings
Chapter 3: The four Kings Mati walked through his dark desolate castle webs and dust caked it know signifying no one had been in it since his timed sealed away. He stepped in to the dark place his red aura radiating from him creating a dark red glow around him; he smelled the air and coughed “Hou, Hou, Hou they should have been tending to this place”. He coughs again as he grabs a communicator device and calls Jesus, Jesus appears there immediately and start coughing at the dust to Mati soon put his mask on and shielded Jesus’s face as he ran out of the palace. “What the heck Mati are you trying to kill me?” Mati responded, “No I just wanted to see if you’d start coughing like I did… and I want to know if I can borrow some angels to help me clean?” Jesus smiled “Sure I’ll help to seems like your free though how did that happen?” “Korak, Hollow, Dracula, and my Daughter”. “Ah ok well nice to see you like this and not just eyes” Mati laughed at that and choked again as Jesus patted Mati’s back “So I’ll get some Virtues to help clean this place up and you need to call your friends”. Mati grabbed the communicator “Malice get Jester and Daren tell them to come home along with the six left alive from our army’s” he clicks out and then clicks for Dracula “Hey Drac come on over I need some help” He does the same for Hollow and Korak. His family arrives within 10 minutes then the Angels in an hour the other three in two hours. Mati starts “I have gathered all of you here to help me clean this place doesn’t seem that big but when this is done we will clean outside and around the reward is a party a feast for all of us”. In addition, to that, they all ran off and started to clean, Mati cleaned, and Jesus as well everyone was cleaning. Everyone was enjoying himself or herself. But them three of the four kings appeared out of no were and Spectral with a stern face said “I heard someone was ordering a feast of Gods that will not happen at least not right know you can continue cleaning but don’t expect an immediate reward know you can get back to it”. He stopped to let them catch up. He continued, “But Jesus and Mati we need you something is disrupting this Dimension and we need to figure it out” he paused and God finished “We are all going Me, You, Spectral, Mati, Death, Grim, Damien, and Rebecca all of us”. Jesus and Mati did not respond they just followed the three of them and they soon disappeared. They arrived to a golden Altar with many chairs three of them were Thrones, the thrones were huge and obviously for the three kings one Gold with snow-white stripes glistening with gold in some of the white areas obviously for God. The second and third were a black and purple seat it had skulls all around it and it was obviously for Grim and Death having skulls toping it and they were obviously happy with the design. The last one was Spectral’s the biggest it had a powerful aura around it as it was blue and purple with strands of red and gold here and there along with black as he smiled then laughed. God sat down at his throne first and then the other three to and soon everyone was sitting the first one to talk was a pissed Damien who yelled “Why am I here I was fine off until you used your power to transport me her father I…” He was then interrupted by Spectral who retorted, “You can’t dawdle with the human’s affairs for ever and you can’t fall in love with a mortal Korak told me about your deal with Kitara to keep the secret of you being so fond of a mortal”. Damien scowled at his father but other than that hadn’t talked but Rebecca yelled, “My brothers not the only one who fell in love with a mortal you dad fell in love with Percilla a mortal angel and Grim you fell in love with a demon and Mati fell in love with a human”. She paused to catch her breath, “And for all of you just calm down and let Damien be free”. Spectral scowled at his daughter silencing her quickly and Hosanna would say, “As we all know the first and second seal have been broken that’s what would left California completely destroyed and the second seal is the reason that the humans Earth would be hit with powerful tornadoes”. He stopped to have them speak but no one did so he continued. “And other wind type disasters but something you all are unaware of is that Lucifer is the one opening them he want’s Earth to be destroyed completely before he releases his father Demeos (Dem-E-ose) and his Grandfather Macrae (Ma-Cray) and then Macrae would obviously release his inspiration for the rebellion Blue Flame. He paused again “And his generals and Blue’s armies would arise again but most likely the 7 deadliest sins would be released first so we must stop Lucifer after the mortal Planet Earth has been wiped out” he stopped for conversation to start. And it did Damien stood up and yelled, “I won’t allow Lucifer do this and I’m pretty sure when Hydreana finds out you’re going to sit back and do nothing while the demon who murdered your wife is in plain view and obviously awaiting death is in plain view”. Spectral returned, “She’d try to save the world yelling her father deserves death for enslaving so many and torturing them and somehow lose and she’d have no use in the end she’d be and unnecessary sacrifice but she would re-arise from her sacrifice much stronger and…” a tear begins to form so he stops. Rebecca and Damien synchronized yelled, “Father what did you see did you see mother?” He straightened up and let God talk “The reason you are here is to lead an army to hell and guard Blue Flame’s seal so Lucifer’s plans would not go through and guard Demeos Macrae’s seal they were fused together when we sealed them otherwise we would have beaten them easily but they’re power together exceeded The Perfect Reaper”. Mati would nod and say, “My father’s fusion is the perfect fusion for that matter”. Grim Death would begin to pace back and forth, so would God pondering on how to stop this threat, Spectral would then stand, and say, “I will not be participating in this war as long as I’m not attacked if I am I will stop this war”. “But I will try to stop Blue’s army’s from being freed if I fail then I shall back down until attacked goodbye”. He would then disappear from sight and so would most leaving God and Grim Death to speak more upon the subject. Grim Death would then say, “He might unleash all of hell the entirety of hell all of it not just his hell the entire Spectral Dimensions hell” God would nod and speak “Yes you are right he might release all evil not specifically this Spectraverse maybe the Spectral Dimension” Grim Death would just look and nod with approval as they passed back and forth continuing to wonder while Earth’s first seal was being open by Lucifer. Earthern would be in his Snake like form billions of rows of scales sharper than daggers, sharp enough to pierce diamond’s all over his body except his stomach, where his eyes would be were sharp outward scales covering it up. He would be pounding on the entrance with his head trying to break it every time he did it the gigantic door would be weakened but it would also fix itself restoring it back to its once beautiful glory but he could not see it for two reasons he was blind and it was dark. No light in the tomb on his final attempt he did it he would break it. On the other side, it was still dark he had been deep underground for trillions of years maybe even quadrillion’s of years he hadn’t known how long he had been underground he hadn’t seen light ever since Michael had cut both of his eyes out. After thousands of years, strong, nearly unbreakable spikes would cover were his eyes used to be. Earthern would lay on the ground his armies stone frozen in time but he was determined to feel the warm sun against his skin and destroy heaven but he couldn’t move Lucifer had immobilized him somehow he was not able to move a single muscle. Earthern would soon regain his strength to and Lucifer's ability would have no effect on him he'd simply just punch him sending him flying threw the solid rock Earthern would no longer sense Lucifer so he'd go back into his snake like form and the scales would pop right out but still attached to his body he'd then begin to drill his way upward throwing debree everywhere all he could think about right know was revenge and he was gonna get it no matter what but on the surface California was being caved in no one able to escape the gaping hole of darkness that was consuming everything eventually he'd burst threw the ground and chomp down on a car holding airplane he didnt sense it because it was so small to him, he ignored a tinny annoying itch that happened in his throat.